


Early mornings

by AcrylicMist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Sleep, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicMist/pseuds/AcrylicMist
Summary: I am both practicing fluff and getting a few shorter one-shots out of the way before Phase One of my Hellyeah Davekat plan can begin. Y'all don't even know what's coming. *evil eyes*





	Early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I am both practicing fluff and getting a few shorter one-shots out of the way before Phase One of my Hellyeah Davekat plan can begin. Y'all don't even know what's coming. *evil eyes*

Karkat woke up first. He could feel the warmth from where Dave was still sleeping peacefully at his side, and when he blinked open one tired eye he saw the rosy hues of the breaking dawn cast in bars of soft gold light across the bed from the window. Good. There were still hours of sleep between now and when he’d consider starting the day, so Karkat closed his eyes again and pressed himself closer to Dave, sighing contently. 

There was something remarkably peaceful about floating in between awake and asleep. The bed was warm and soft and inviting, and the only sounds were his and Dave’s quiet breaths. He felt himself slowly drifting back to sleep, and when he felt Dave’s hand drift across his shoulders he thought it was just the other Knight unconsciously pulling the troll closer until he heard Dave’s teasing voice. 

“Don’t you want to get up?” Dave asked. “The sun is rising.”

Karkat grunted and buried his face beneath the thick comforter. “No,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket. “What time’s it?”

“Five after seven,” Dave answered, quietly confident even with the lack of clocks in the room. 

Karkat grunted again and didn’t move. Fuck the sun- he’d earned his right to sleep in. The promise of sleep still hung over him like a fog, and his limbs felt weighted to the mattress. That wonderful and elusive floating feeling was back, and it only grew stronger when Dave’s fingers started tracing small patterns across the nape of his neck with gentle touches, playing with the soft hairs there. 

Karkat could have stayed in this moment forever. That was most of why he liked the sleep-filled first minutes every morning. He liked the way time felt like it moved slower, free of the weight of urgency or stress. He was free to lie here in the early morning hours with Dave with the only outside influence the pale light that shone in through the windows of their shared hive.

He may have fallen asleep again, Karkat wasn’t sure if he had or not, but in any case Dave’s voice lured him back to awareness. 

“Oh,” Dave said quietly, and Karkat could hear the grin in his tone from where he was refusing to acknowledge his awakeness. “If you’re that dead set on going back to sleep, I might as well go on and get up without you.”

Karkat, his eyes still resolutely closed, reached up to the arm Dave had draped over him and firmly clamped down on it. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said, still breathless and drowsy but serious enough to mean it.

Dave let out a breathless laugh. “Are you sure?” he asked, “I don’t know Karkat, I can feel the day calling out to me, ripe with potential to be productive. I can’t resist it’s siren’s call on my own.” 

Karkat grunted with exasperation and rolled over, draping himself across Dave. He’d like to see the human try to get up now with half a troll slumped deadweight ontop of him. 

“Oh come on, Karkat, not fair.” Dave complained, making no move to squirm free as he tangled his hand through the troll’s hair again. 

“Shut up,” Karkat murmured sleepily, leaning into Dave’s hand as Dave cradled his head. Karkat knew exactly how to turn his head so that the hard nub of his left horn didn’t jab into Dave’s chest, and as Dave continued to comb his fingers through the troll’s hair Karkat couldn’t help the purr that rumbled through him. 

“Yeah,” Dave whispered, his voice low with conspiracy. “As convincing as this is, I think I hear someone at the door.”

There was no one at the door. The entire hive was calm and silent. 

“Fuck you,” Karkat said, snuggling deeper into the blankets and Dave. 

“Oh no,” Dave said dramatically, sighing. “I hear them at the door. It’s my will to be productive today, knocking incessantly at me to drag my ass out of bed at a decent hour.”

Karkat nearly rolled his closed eyes, the hint of a grin ghosting his lips. “Can’t you tell your will to be productive to shut the fuck up for a few more hours?”

“I can’t say I can,” Dave said smugly, the insufferable prick. “It’s a very persuasive productivity.”

Karkat snorted and now he was smiling as he traced his nose across the flat plane of Dave’s chest, his eyes still closed as he sought out the best places to plant his lips. It took some wiggling for Karkat to drag himself up high enough to really drive Dave crazy. “I can be persuasive too,” he whispered into the crook of Dave’s neck, and he felt the human shiver.

“You’re fighting fucking dirty,” Dave complained. “And here I thought we were having a casual conversation but no Karkat, you had to go and bring out the- fuck.” He broke off, falling silent as Karkat drug his lips across dip of a narrow collarbone to kiss the hollow of his throat.

Karkat felt the breath whoosh out of him and the hand in the troll’s hair tightened. Karkat let his eyes flutter open in time to see Dave willingly let his head fall back, baring the smooth length of his throat to the troll. 

Even though it had been years, the sight still made Karkat’s breath catch. There was just so much _trust_ between them. Dave exposed every inch of his pale, vulnerable skin without hesitating, like he didn’t know how fragile he was. Karkat pressed his lips against Dave, tasting him, nudging higher to the spot right below Dave’s jaw where Karkat could feel Dave’s heart beating between his teeth when he pressed a deep, lazy kiss there. 

It was still surreal to feel Dave’s pulse beating so close under his ridiculously soft skin. Humans were a mess of contradictions. They had no physical protections, no claws, no fangs, and they held their vasculature far too close to the surface to be safe. Everything about them screamed weak.

And yet… Karkat knew Dave was not weak. There was quiet strength hidden in the human’s limber frame, a speed to outmatch any troll. Dave’s soft, clawless hands could handle a blade better than any of them. The human could hold his composure under situations where Karkat knew he’d fall apart from stress and indecision.

The troll finished pulling himself on top of Dave, tangling their legs together as Karkat finally finished kissing his slow way up Dave’s neck and reached his lips.

He could feel Dave smile against his mouth and Karkat realized that his eyes were closed again. When he blinked them open he saw Dave grin, his beautiful red eyes bare and wicked and asking for more.

More than happy to comply, Karkat cupped Dave’s face between his palms and traced his thumbs across the angle of cheekbones as he thoroughly set to kissing Dave breathless. 

It didn’t take long. Karkat had memorized the best ways to take Dave’s breath away. It was a skill he prided himself in. He liked feeling Dave light up under his hands, a flicker of warmth twisting lower in his belly as Dave gasped into his mouth. 

“You are very persuasive,” Dave said seriously, hugging Karkat even closer as the troll ground down with his hips just hard enough to send a shockwave of feeling up the arched length of Dave’s spine. Dave’s hands clutched at Karkat’s hips, holding him in place as the troll watched his pupils dilate. 

Dave let his legs open just enough for Karkat to fit himself between them, but as tempting an invite as it was, Karkat had other things in mind.

“Am I convincing you yet?” Karkat purred. He could feel Dave getting excited, feel the shape of him starting to press at where he’d draped himself over Dave’s hips.

“I’m getting there,” Dave admitted, his lips red from Karkat’s diligent attentions.

Karkat couldn’t help it; he kissed Dave again. The draw of kissing him was too strong to ignore. He felt Dave subtly shift against him, seeking more contact down south, and Karkat grinned and drew away, faking a yawn. “Too bad,” he said sweetly. “Dave, I am exhausted.”

Dave raised his pale eyebrows as Karkat shrugged and continued. “Maybe if I’d had a few more hours of sleep I could stay awake longer, but no, sadly that’s not what happened now, is it Dave?”

Dave blinked at him. “What?”

Karkat sighed and rolled off of him, making a show of getting comfortable again as he nestled against Dave’s side. “Maybe I’ll be awake enough to do more than kiss you silly when it’s not ass o’clock in the morning.”

Dave shook with silent laughter as he let Karkat make a nest against him. “You are a fiend, Karkat, an absolute fiend,” Dave sighed dramatically, but he turned onto his side so that he could pull Karkat closer to him and press feather-light kisses across his shoulder. “Exactly how many hours are we talking about?”

“What time is it now?” Karkat asked, calculating how much longer he could keep Dave captive in their bed before their friends came looking for them. 

“Almost eight,” Dave breathed, and his hand was a warm weight around Karkat’s ribs.

“Three,” Karkat decided. “Three more hours.” 

“Three more hours,” Dave repeated, sighing with content as he buried his face against Karkat’s back. “I might live till then.”

“I want you to sleep,” Karkat explained, pressing himself closer. “You need more sleep.”

Dave didn’t argue. Instead he pressed one last kiss to the back of Karkat’s shoulder. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said, his voice already dipping lower.

“I’ll wake up if I feel you trying to sneak away,” Karkat threatened. “I will tie you to this bed if that’s what it takes for you to get more than 8 hours of sleep.”

“Sounds hot,” Dave grinned, and Karkat hissed in exasperation. “Fine, I’ll try to sleep, and you know that I’ll never leave you.”

“Perfect,” Karkat sighed happily, closing his eyes again as the sun rose higher out the window. Birds were singing. He could feel the warmth of Dave pressed against every available inch of his bare skin and his lips were still tingling with the leftover electricity from kissing Dave. He frowned when he realized that his eyes had drifted open again. There was a suspicious lick of stubborn heat that gnawed at him, and the placement of Dave’s hand wasn’t helping. 

Not one to admit defeat, Karkat gave himself a few more minutes, just to make sure. The entire time he was certain that he could feel Dave waiting patiently behind him, and when at last he gave a groan of frustration and growled he could feel Dave laugh again. “I can’t fucking sleep, not after that.”

He twisted back around to face a still 100% awake Dave, who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Does this mean those three hours don’t count?”

Karkat threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, 100% angst-free fluff. I almost didn't think that it was possible.  
> Anyway, I'm looking for a beta reader to help with editing and stuff. I'll post some crap about it tomorrow on my tumblr (TrypticCognizen) for anyone interested.


End file.
